Camino del Amor
by Izzitha-Li
Summary: Para la vulnerable Sakura Kinomoto aquella fue una noche de sexo y pasión desenfrenada. Des pués de estar con el guapísimo desconocido que se alojaba en la casa de al lado, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la maravillosa terapia sexual que solo Shaoran Li podía proporcionarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación, la autora es Miranda Lee.**

**Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

* * *

Sakura no tuvo ni la más leve premonición de lo que se avecinaba cuando salió del edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaba para acudir a su cita con Yukito. Su vida le parecía maravillosa. Por fin.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que había llegado a Sydney desde el campo, siendo una jovencita ingenua y rellenita de veinte años, cargada de esperanzas y de sueños. ¡Y cuántas cosas había aprendido en aquellos años! Todavía se entristecía al recordar algunas de las que le habían ocurrido. Su peor recuerdo era Yue. Era increíble lo canalla que había llegado a ser.

Pero había sobrevivido. Y había superado esa etapa con la absoluta determinación de llegar a tener éxito en la vida, de llegar a convertirse en la mujer que siempre había querido ser.

De acuerdo, para ello había necesitado cuatro años de privaciones, de días agotadores de trabajo y noches interminables de estudio; de dietas y ejercicios extenuantes en el gimnasio.

Pero había merecido la pena, se decía a sí misma mientas bajaba por George Street hacia el puerto. Tenía un aspecto físico increíble, un trabajo interesante, una casa fabulosa y, lo mejor de todo, había encontrado un novio fantástico.

Yukito era todo lo que siempre había soñado. No sólo era alto, rubio y atractivo, sino que también tenía éxito en el trabajo y cantidades ingentes de dinero. Pero lo que más le gustaba de él era que estaba loco por ella.

A veces incluso le costaba creerlo.

Se habían conocido cuatro meses atrás, cuando Yukito le había vendido a la jefa de Sakura un apartamento en el lujoso centro de la ciudad. En eso consistía el trabajo de Yukito, en vender apartamentos en los altos edificios que florecían por la zona de negocios de Sydney. Yukito había ganado una fortuna con las comisiones y él mismo había podido permitirse el lujo de comprarse uno de esos apartamentos.

Le había pedido salir a Sakura el mismo día que se habían conocido. Tiempo después, le había confesado que se había tratado de amor a primera vista. Al principio Sakura se mostraba un poco recelosa, y definitivamente avergonzada, pero Yukito no había tardado mucho en llegar a convertirse en el centro de su vida. Gracias a él, Sakura se había despedido de los largos y solitarios fines de semana y de los momentos de depresión durante los que se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida. Y había desaparecido el miedo a no experimentar nunca el amor y el romanticismo con el que tantas jóvenes soñaban.

Sakura miró el reloj cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. Eran las doce y veintitrés minutos. Frunció el ceño.

Normalmente no tardaba más de diez minutos en ir caminando desde el despacho de abogados hacia el restaurante del puerto en el que quedaba regularmente con Yukito para almorzar. El Rockey era el restaurante favorito de Yukito, un establecimiento de moda situado en el piso superior de un amplio almacén del muelle. Yukito había quedado con ella a las doce y media y le había pedido que no llegara tarde porque sólo disponía de una hora.

Yukito odiaba tener que esperar, incluso unos minutos. Sakura suponía que su impaciencia se debía a su carácter perfeccionista. Y planificador. Ella también era un poco así.

Tuvo la sensación de que pasaban décadas hasta que el semáforo volvió a cambiar. Sakura corrió por la calle, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente por el miedo a llegar tarde, pero consiguió llegar al restaurante con tres minutos de adelanto.

Afortunadamente, Yukito todavía no había llegado, lo que le permitió meterse en el lavabo para arreglarse. Su reflejo en el espejo le mostró una frente bañada en sudor y el pelo revuelto por el viento.

Ese era el problema de ir andando. Aun así, le bastaron un par de toques en el pelo para conseguir que su cabello volviera a convertirse en la favorecedora media melena color castaño que enmarcaba su rostro. El corte era de una de las mejores peluquerías de Sydney y aunque le había costado una fortuna, daba por bien empleado aquel dinero.

En realidad, tenía que levantarse casi una hora antes cada mañana para peinarse. Secarse y alisar su melena rizada no era una tarea fácil. Y tampoco disimular con el maquillaje hasta su menor defecto, consiguiendo que pareciera natural y sin tener que retocarlo continuamente a lo largo del día.

Aunque cuando se terminaba corriendo calle abajo por George Street, no quedara más remedio que hacerlo.

Se aplicó una ligera capa de polvos traslúcidos para disimular el sudor, se retocó la pintura de labios y ya estaba lista.

Una mirada al reloj le indicó que oficialmente llegaba un minuto tarde. Cuando salió y descubrió a Yukito sentado a la mesa y tamborileando con los dedos con impaciencia sobre el blanco mantel, gimió desesperada.

¡Maldita, maldita fuera!

Esbozando una sonrisa radiante, Sakura corrió hacia él. Yukito giró el rostro hacia ella con expresión de disgusto. Sakura no pudo evitar cierta exasperación. Al verlo, cualquiera pensaría que llevaba esperándola media hora, en vez de un par de minutos.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a disculparse, pero de pronto, el ceño fruncido de Yukito se metamorfoseó en una sonrisa de admiración mientras sus ojos vagaban por aquel cuerpo esculpido por el gimnasio, encerrado aquel día en un elegante vestido de seda negro y blanco.

La tensión interna de Sakura se esfumó en un instante. Adoraba que Yukito la mirara así: como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Aunque Sakura sabía que no lo era. Lo único que había hecho había sido trabajar su cuerpo y aprender a sacar lo mejor de sí misma.

Yukito, comprendió con repentina perspicacia, era un caso similar. Aunque atractivo, tenía algunos defectos que había aprendido a disimular y que pasaban inadvertidos en cuanto desplegaba todo su encanto, como estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Su sonrisa resplandeciente y la intensidad de su mirada hacían que al mirarlo Sakura se olvidara por completo de que su nariz era demasiado pequeña y sus labios excesivamente finos. Los carísimos trajes que siempre llevaba conseguían que sus hombros parecieran mucho más anchos de lo que realmente eran. Y aunque hacía pesas en el gimnasio, Yukito no estaba en una gran forma física.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba. De hecho, ella jamás juzgaría a nadie únicamente por su aspecto físico.

-Desde luego, ha merecido la pena esperar -la saludó Yukito, al tiempo que se levantaba para ofrecerle una silla.

-En realidad había llegado a la hora -contestó ella mientras se sentaba-. Pero el viento me había destrozado el peinado.

-A mí me parece prefecto -repuso Yukito mientras volvía a sentarse, mirándola todavía con admiración-. Tú siempre me pareces perfecta.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Deberías verme a primera hora de la mañana.

-Pero si ya te he visto. Y puedo asegurar que estás incluso más guapa.

Sakura sonrió un poco avergonzada. Yukito podía decir eso porque ella siempre corría al baño antes de que él se despertara y se arreglaba antes de volver a la cama.

Su miedo a que Yukito pudiera verla sin arreglar era muy fuerte, y probablemente también irracional, dado lo mucho que éste la amaba. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Por eso dicen que el amor es ciego.

-No lo creo. Por lo menos no en mi caso. Cuando te miro, sé exactamente lo que veo: a la mujer perfecta. Eres hermosa, inteligente, sexy. Pero lo mejor de todo es que sabes lo que quieres y estás dispuesta a trabajar duramente para conseguirlo. No tienes idea de lo atractivo que eso me resulta -alargó la mano para acariciar los perfectamente pedicurados dedos de Sakura-. Estoy completamente loco por ti.

-Y yo estoy loca por ti -contestó ella, suavemente.

-¿Entonces por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Sakura disimuló un suspiro. Aquella era la segunda vez que Yukito se lo proponía.

La oferta era halagadora, suponía, pero no era lo que Sakura quería en aquel momento de su vida. Sakura acababa de descubrir lo que era un noviazgo romántico y no quería renunciar a él todavía. Sabía lo que sucedía cuando la gente comenzaba a vivir en pareja. O se acostumbraba demasiado pronto a la presencia del otro o comenzaba a discutir por problemas domésticos.

Al final, la chica terminaba teniendo que ocuparse de la casa y resentida con su novio. Sakura ya había tenido que hacer de ama de casa de su padre durante bastantes años y no estaba dispuesta a repetir la experiencia.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Yukito. Sería muy egoísta por su parte.

-Yukito, mira, lo siento. Te quiero con locura, pero de momento preferiría dejar las cosas tal como están. Hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos. E irse a vivir con el otro es un paso muy importante.

Yukito apretó los labios y Sakura experimentó un momento de pánico. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaría dispuesto a abandonarla porque no quería vivir con él?

Yukito inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con recelo.

-¿Estás jugando otra vez a hacerte la difícil?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sakura, extrañada.

-Bueno, tardé dos meses en conseguir que te acostaras conmigo. Estaba empezando a pensar que eras frígida.

Sakura sospechaba que su negativa a acostarse con Yukito había avivado su interés, pero no se trataba de ningún juego de seducción. La verdad era que su relación con Yue la había dejado llena de inseguridades y con una muy pobre opinión sobre su aspecto. A pesar de que Sakura había conseguido tener una figura que la mayoría de las mujeres envidiarían, había necesitado la incesante persecución de Yukito y sus halagos constantes para sentir la confianza en sí misma que le permitiera exponerse a él.

Al final Yukito había conseguido seducirla, por gentileza de dos botellas de vino, una cena, y dos horas de preliminares y declaraciones de amor incondicional.

Lo de la frigidez ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

Por supuesto, Sakura admitía que no era una fiera en la cama. ¿Cómo podía serlo cuando su única experiencia anterior a Yukito había sido con un hombre al que sólo le interesaba desahogarse? Afortunadamente, las técnicas de Yukito la habían ayudado a abrir los ojos. Cuando había llegado al orgasmo la primera noche, tenía la sensación de haber alcanzado la luna.

Desgraciadamente, con el tiempo los orgasmos habían vuelto a ser tan escasos en su cama como los bombones en su dieta.

La culpa no era de Yukito, por supuesto. Él era un magnífico amante. Atento, tierno y romántico, siempre hacía y decía lo que debía. La culpa era enteramente suya. Cuando se desnudaba, siempre estaba excesivamente pendiente del aspecto que tenía. El ejercicio y la dieta la habían ayudado a desprenderse de la grasa y la piel flácida, pero no de los complejos que albergaba en su cabeza.

Y tener pensamientos negativos sobre sí misma podía llegar a convertirse en una obsesión.

Cuando Yukito había empezado a molestarse por su falta de orgasmos, Sakura había hecho lo que cualquier mujer sensata y enamorada habría hecho en su lugar: había comenzado a fingirlos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué debería Yukito tener que sentirse culpable cuando la culpable era ella?

Y quizá algún día, cuando se sintiera realmente relajada, cuando todas sus dudas y temores se hubieran disipado, podría volver a funcionar con la precisión de un mecanismo de relojería. Hasta entonces, Sakura no se iba a dejar presionar por esa pequeña imperfección en su relación.

-¿Ya has pedido? -le preguntó, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Es lo primero que he hecho al llegar. Apareció entonces el camarero con una copa de Chardonnay helado para Sakura y una botella de agua mineral para Yukito. Él nunca bebía cuando tenía que volver al trabajo.

-He pedido lo de los dos -añadió Yukito cuando Sakura levantó la carta.

-Oh.

Sakura intentó no sentirse irritada. Una vez más, ella era la única culpable. Durante sus primeras citas con Yukito, siempre había delegado en él y en sus magníficos conocimientos gastronómicos y, a partir de entonces, Yukito muchas veces pedía por ella.

-No podía esperar a que llegaras -le explicó él, intuyendo su enfado-. Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo. He quedado con un cliente en el Hyatt a la una y media. Es un ejecutivo de Hong Kong. Quiere alquilar un ático en el centro de Sydney. Y para él el dinero no es ningún problema.

-Vaya, parece un buen negocio.

-Desde luego. Desde los juegos olímpicos, Sydney ha alcanzado una gran notoriedad. Algo lógico, supongo, puesto que se trata de una de las mejores y más hermosas ciudades del mundo.

-No tienes por qué venderme Sydney -comentó Sakura-. Me encanta esta ciudad. Mira qué vistas.

Desde donde estaba sentada, Sakura podía ver la Casa de la Ópera a la derecha y el puente a la izquierda. Justo delante de ella, un crucero blanco se deslizaba por las aguas azules del mar.

Estaba bebiendo un sorbo de vino y admirando las vistas, cuando oyó a Yukito respirar con fuerza, como si acabara de llevarse una sorpresa. Se volvió hacia él y lo descubrió mirando fijamente hacia algo, o hacia alguien. Lo oyó murmurar para sí.

Sakura giró en la silla, intentando descubrir el objeto del nerviosismo de Yukito.

Era pelirroja y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Sakura no la reconoció, y lo habría hecho si se hubieran visto antes. Las pelirrojas de casi dos metros y curvas sinuosas eran difíciles de olvidar.

-Vaya, vaya -comentó la castaña con una edulcorada sonrisa en cuanto se detuvo ante su mesa-. Si tenemos aquí al mismísimo Yukito Tsukishiro, ese hombre capaz de romper tan rápidamente sus promesas. Dijiste que me llamarías. Siento interrumpir, cariño -le dijo a Sakura-, pero Yukito y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Dijiste que me llamarías, ¿verdad, amor? Ya sé que sólo han pasado un par de semanas desde la conferencia, pero realmente había llegado a creer que me considerabas alguien especial. ¿No serás uno de esos canallas que mienten para llevarse a una mujer a la cama? Uno de esos tipos que creen que pueden hacer todo lo que les apetezca cuando están lejos de la mujercita que los espera en casa sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, ¿verdad?

Yukito la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Sakura se sentía como si acabara de abrirse un agujero negro debajo de su silla y estuviera a punto de tragársela. Yukito había asistido a una conferencia sobre el mercado inmobiliario que se había celebrado en Merlbourne dos semanas atrás. Y la había llamado todas las noches para decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, deseando creer que aquella mujer estaba loca de celos y aquello sólo era un intento de romper su relación. Pero era imposible ignorar la expresión culpable de Yukito.

-Oh, así que eres uno de esos canallas, ¿verdad? -se burló la pelirroja-. Vaya, ¡jamás lo habría imaginado! Pues tienes suerte de que yo no sea una bruja vengativa, como esa chica de la película... ¿cómo se llamaba? _¿Atracción Fatal? _En cuanto descubro que un tipo es un mentiroso, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con él -se volvió hacia Sakura-. Caramba, cariño, estás un poco pálida. No me digas que tú eres la mujer que lo esperaba en _casa. _Qué pena. Y pareces muy agradable. Pobrecita. En fin, adiós, Yukito. Que tengas un buen día.

Sakura observaba con la boca seca mientras la pelirroja se alejaba caminando hacia el hombre que la esperaba en recepción.

Yukito todavía no había dicho una sola palabra, pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

Sakura se sentía enferma. Y sorprendida. Y destrozada.

-Te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad?

-No fue como ella lo ha contado -musitó él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Entonces cómo fue? -se oyó preguntar Sakura a sí misma con voz fría.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriéndole por segunda vez. Ella habría jurado que Yukito no era como Yue, creía que la amaba. Que su relación no era solamente una broma cruel.

Yukito alzó la mirada. El pánico revoloteaba en sus ojos.

-Dios mío Sakura, no me mires así. Te amo, cariño. De verdad.

-Pues hacer el amor con otra mujer es una extraña forma de demostrarlo.

-Pero con ella no hice el amor. Tú eres la única mujer a la que amo. Sólo fue sexo. No significó nada. Ella no significa nada para mí.

Sakura despreciaba a los hombres capaces de decir cosas como aquella.

-Pues parece que ella pensaba que sí -señaló con amargura-. En caso contrario, no se habría sentido tan herida.

-No te creas -la contradijo, con las mejillas encendidas por el enfado-. Algunas mujeres son auténticas brujas. Créeme, ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una aventura de una sola noche y ahora, quién sabe por qué, finge que era algo más.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que estés enamorado de mí y te acuestes con otra mujer? ¿Cómo?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo era sexo. Hay una gran diferencia. El amor y el sexo no siempre van juntos, Sakura, yo pensaba que ya lo sabías. No eres una niña. Tienes veinticinco años, intenta comprenderlo -se pasó las manos por el pelo. Estaba temblando.

Por primera vez desde que había aparecido aquella mujer, Sakura pensó que Yukito podía amarla de verdad.

-Lo siento -continuó él, precipitadamente-. Lo siento mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Pero no fue como ella dijo. Sólo fue una debilidad momentánea. Tú eres la única mujer a la que amo, y demasiado quizá. Te echaba terriblemente de menos y te deseaba con locura. No podía dejar de pensar en ti y estaba muy excitado. Todo ocurrió la última noche del congreso. Estábamos muy bebidos.

-Tú nunca bebes cuando trabajas -le recordó Sakura, con una oleada de enfado.

No quería que Yukito la tranquilizara con excusas o explicaciones. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho? Podía llamarlo como quisiera, pero había tenido una relación íntima con otra mujer. Y le había susurrado palabras dulces al oído mientras lo hacía.

Quizá fuera eso lo que más le dolía. Más incluso que la traición física. Las cosas que podía haber dicho.

-El congreso prácticamente había terminado. No tenía que conducir, ni trabajar. Mira, prácticamente se arrojó a mis brazos. Me siguió al ascensor al final de la noche y prácticamente me violó. Después de lo ocurrido me odiaba a mí mismo, ¿pero qué puedo decir? No soy un santo. Sólo soy un hombre. He cometido un error y estoy terriblemente arrepentido. No pretendía hacerte daño. Pensaba que nunca te enterarías.

-Evidentemente -ya no era capaz de mirarlo. Sólo era capaz de pensar en esa mujer y en él haciendo el amor en el ascensor.

-No seas así, Sakura. Intenta comprenderme.

-No creo que pueda.

Lo que significaba que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era romper con él. Después de lo de Yue, se había prometido a sí misma que jamás volvería a salir con un hombre capaz de traicionarla. Y ese era el motivo por el que había pasado cuatro largos años sin salir con nadie.

Aun así, la idea de volver a estar sola la aterraba. No quería volver a estar sola otra vez. A esas alturas, no lo creía posible. Pensaba que siempre tendría a Yukito. Imaginaba que, tras dos años de noviazgo, terminarían casándose, teniendo hijos y formando una feliz familia.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Yukito gimió.

-No llores, cariño. Por favor, no llores. Si puedes perdonarme -buscó sus manos a través de la mesa-, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Sakura apartó la mano, sobrecogida por una oleada de amargura.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá la próxima vez que vayas a una conferencia y una mujer se arroje a tus brazos?

-Sabré a lo que me arriesgo y no haré nada.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

-Pero continuarías deseando hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Por el amor de Dios, Sakura. Sólo tengo treinta años_. _Soy un hombre con sangre en las venas e instintos sexuales. Que esté enamorado de ti no significa que no pueda sentirme físicamente atraído por otra persona. Eso sería tan irreal como antinatural. Pero tienes mi palabra de que nunca me volveré a dejar llevar por esa atracción.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Quería creerlo. Lo deseaba de verdad. Pero entonces pensó en lo que la pelirroja había dicho antes de irse: «pobrecita».

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco. Y tiempo para pensar

-Por favor, Sakura, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, hablemos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Quedarse y hablar con Yukito era lo último que debería hacer. Yukito tenía demasiada labia. Era un excelente vendedor. Y quizá un excelente mentiroso.

-Podemos solucionar esto -insistió él-, estoy seguro de que podemos. No quiero perderte, cariño. Te amo. Y sé que tú me amas. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, pero tu idea del amor y la mía son completamente opuestas. Sé que yo nunca haría lo que has hecho, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias.

-¿No hay nada que pueda decir para que me comprendas?

-Ahora mismo no.

-¿Y más tarde?

-Déjalo por hoy, Yukito.

-No puedo. Pasaré por tu casa después del trabajo. No pienso dejar que te apartes de mí, Sakura.

-Lo sé -contestó ella.

Y esa era otra de las razones por las que necesitaba alejarse de él. Porque temía que Yukito pudiera convencerla de que lo perdonara, porque sabía que el amor era un sentimiento que la debilitaba.

Se levantó en el momento en el que llegaba el camarero con la comida. Por un instante, estuvo a punto de quedarse para paladear cada bocado de aquella comida deliciosa.

La tristeza siempre le daba hambre.

Pero si engordaba se sentiría incluso peor, así que sabía que en aquella mesano había ningún consuelo para ella. Y mucho menos en presencia de Yukito. Estaba deseando estrangularlo por haberle hecho eso a ella, por haberlo estropeado todo. Por haberse comportado como lo habría hecho cualquier hombre.

Ella pensaba que era diferente.

Pero no lo era.

-Tengo que irme -dijo con voz desgarrada.

Y se marchó.

* * *

Ojala les guste, yo adoro este libro.

Saludos y espero review.

P:D: Actualizo cada tres días :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adpatación del libro de Miranda Lee.**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Clamp.**

* * *

Sakura no se fue a pasear. Cuando sintió la amenaza de las lágrimas, se dirigió directamente a la oficina. En el ascensor intentó controlarse, pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas en el piso decimosegundo, comprendió que su capacidad de control estaba a punto de abandonarla.

Desgraciadamente, las oficinas de la firma de abogados Daidouji & Terada estaban al final de un pasillo en aquel momento muy concurrido. Y llorar no sería una opción hasta que estuviera completamente a solas.

Sakura apretó los dientes y se lanzó sobre la moqueta gris, esbozando una artificial sonrisa cada vez que se cruzaba con algún conocido.

Al final consiguió llegar a la oficina, pero sólo para encontrar a Naoko, la recepcionista, comiendo detrás del escritorio.

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? -le preguntó Naoko en cuanto la vio-. ¿No se suponía que ibas a comer con tu novio en el Rockery?

Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Lo han llamado por un asunto de trabajo. Así que he decidido venir a tomar aquí el café.

-Qué tonta. Yo me habría quedado allí. Aquí el café es malísimo.

-Oh, bueno... -Sakura forzó una sonrisa y pasó a la habitación en la que estaba la cafetera, deseando que estuviera desierta para poder llorar tranquilamente.

Pero desgraciadamente, estaba allí su jefa.

-¿Por qué demonios has vuelto tan temprano? -le preguntó Sonomi en cuanto la vio-. Creía que estabas con tu novio.

Sakura ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

Sonomi se quedó literalmente sin respiración cuando Sakura rompió a llorar. Durante los seis meses que llevaba trabajando para ella, Sakura no había llorado una sola vez. Ni siquiera se había alterado nunca. Era tan fría y competente que a veces se olvidaba de que sólo tenía veinticinco años.

Sonomi no era una persona de naturaleza dulce o compasiva, pero tenía una experiencia considerable en tratar a mujeres llorosas. Y también en los motivos que las hacían llorar. No en vano, estaba especializada en casos de divorcio.

Así que no hizo falta que nadie le dijera que había un hombre detrás de las lágrimas de Sakura. Y sólo había un hombre en la vida de Sakura: el exitoso y encantador Yukito Carson.

Tomó un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la caja que había sobre el mostrador, se los entregó a su secretaria y después la hizo pasar a su despacho.

-Siéntate -le ordenó, empujando a Sakura en una de las cómodas sillas de cuero que había frente a su escritorio, antes de ocupar ella misma su asiento.

Una vez allí, esperó pacientemente a que hubiera terminado lo peor del ataque de llanto.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? -le preguntó entonces-. ¿Un café, un brandy? ¿Quieres que le dé un puñetazo a algún hombre?

Sakura alzó la cabeza y rió con pesar.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? -le preguntó Sonomi.

Sakura miró a su jefa y de pronto vio en ella no sólo a una brillante abogada, sino a la mujer. Una mujer de treinta y ocho años, muy atractiva, con el pelo corto y negro como el azabache, los ojos marrones y una excelente figura. Era una mujer altamente respetada por sus colegas y clientes y estaba casada con Teikero Daidouji, el primer socio de la firma.

¿Pero cómo habría sido su pasado? Estaba segura de que una mujer como ella debía haber tenido otros hombres en su vida. Docenas de hombres. Parecía saber mucho más de la vida que Sakura. Quizá Sonomi intentara explicarle que lo que había sucedido entre Yukito y aquella mujer era algo que podía perdonarle.

Porque eso era precisamente lo que ella realmente quería hacer. Tras haber tenido algunos minutos para pensar en ello, cortar con Yukito le parecía una posibilidad demasiado terrible.

Así que le contó a su jefa lo que había pasado. Sonomi la escuchó sin interrumpirla. Su rostro no expresaba nada, pero Sakura sospechaba que no la había sorprendido. Lo cual sorprendió a Sakura.

-¿No te sorprende? -le preguntó.

Sonomi esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada de lo que hagan los hombres me sorprende Sakura. Y cuanto más atractivo es un hombre, menos me sorprende. Así que no, no estoy sorprendida. Sin embargo, creo que es una pena que hayas descubierto esa pequeña indiscreción de Yukito. Porque en caso contrario, continuarías siendo perfectamente feliz con él.

-Pero... Pero no ha sido sólo una pequeña indiscreción. Me ha sido infiel. Y sospecho que más de una vez. No me he creído ni por un momento que se acostara una sola noche con ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan atractiva era?

-Era increíble, tenía unos senos tan grandes como los que aparecen en las revistas.

-Quizá Yukito sea un fetichista de los senos. O quizá ella le haya dado algo que tú no has sido capaz de darle. Perdóname por meterme en tu vida, Sakura, pero no puedo darte un consejo sin conocer los hechos. ¿Estás segura de que satisfaces a Yukito en la cama?

-Yo... Yo pensaba que sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenéis relaciones sexuales con frecuencia?

-Bueno, ¿no es ese el criterio principal? -Sakura tenía la impresión de que los hombres se quejaban de que nunca tenían suficiente.

-No necesariamente. Algunos hombres están más interesados en la calidad que en la cantidad. Hay diferentes posturas. Lugares diferentes. Supongo que tú no serás una de esas jovencitas tímidas que sólo hacen el amor en la cama y con la luz apagada, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no -negó con calor. Y realmente no lo era.

En realidad era Yukito el que quería que lo hicieran siempre en la cama. Y era único creando un escenario romántico, con sábanas de satén, velas perfumadas y música de ensueño.

Y a ella también le gustaba, claro. A Sakura le gustaba la comodidad. Y la luz de las velas era muy favorecedora. En cuanto a lo de las diferentes posturas… Bueno, Sakura agradecía que Yukito no quisiera hacer el amor a cuatro patas y en el suelo. Ni apoyado contra la pared de la ducha, o con ella encima...

Le bastaba pensar en aquella exposición física para acobardarse.

Pero en aquel momento, se preguntaba si en realidad Yukito aspiraba a hacerlo de esas formas y no se había atrevido a pedírselo. ¿Habría hecho el amor con aquella pelirroja en el ascensor para realizar sus fantasías sexuales?

-¿Y qué me dices del sexo oral? -insistió Sonomi. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. Le resultaba muy extraño tener aquel tipo de conversación con su jefa.

-Eh... digamos que no es mi forma favorita de hacer el amor -confesó. Lo había hecho una sola vez. Y durante veinte segundos. Pero, afortunadamente, Yukito la había detenido antes de que ocurriera algo irremediable. Nunca le había pedido que volviera a hacerlo-. No creo que tampoco sea la forma favorita de Yukito -añadió a la defensiva.

-¿De verdad? Me extraña, porque a la mayoría de los hombres les encanta. Pero supongo que tú conoces a tu novio mejor que nadie.

-Eso pensaba -se lamentó Sakura-. Pero a lo mejor no lo conozco en absoluto. Quizá toda nuestra relación haya sido una farsa. A lo mejor ha estado teniendo todo tipo de aventuras desde el principio.

-No creo, Sakura. Si hubiera sido así, yo lo sabría.

-¿Qué?

Sonomi le dirigió una divertida mirada.

-Teikaro y yo estamos viviendo en el mismo edificio que Yukito desde que empezaste a salir con él. Compartimos el garaje, los ascensores, la piscina y el gimnasio. Y nunca lo he visto con otra mujer. Ni una sola vez.

Sakura sonrió radiante ante aquella noticia.

-¿Pero a qué se refiere Yukito cuando dice que sólo buscaba sexo con esa mujer? -le preguntó-. Yo tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera le gustaba, y eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes tener sólo sexo con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta, o a quien no conoces? ¿Eso sólo lo pueden hacer los hombres? ¿Es algo que las mujeres no podemos comprender?

Sonomi la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Nunca has fantaseado con tener relaciones con un desconocido, o con conocer a un hombre y acostarte con él nada más verlo? Sin preliminares, sin palabras de por medio. Sólo puro sexo.

-Dios mío, no -negó Sakura, con el rostro nuevamente sonrojado-. No se me ocurre nada peor. A mí tiene que gustarme un hombre antes de acostarme con él.

-¿Nunca has tenido una aventura de una sola noche?

-No, jamás.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres una chica realmente original, Sakura. Quizá sea esa la razón por la que Yukito no quiere perderte. Ese romanticismo y esa visión de la lealtad son muy escasos en estos días.

Él puede confiar plenamente en ti. Lo que nos hace volver al inicio del problema. ¿Podrás volver a confiar en él? ¿Deberías o no deberías romper con él? ¿Deberías creer lo que te dice y darle otra oportunidad?

-Ese es exactamente mi problema -se lamentó Sakura-. Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer.

-Y sinceramente, no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Tiene que ser una decisión tuya_. _Lo único que puedo decirte es que he conocido a muchas mujeres que se han arrepentido de poner fin a su matrimonio tras un caso de adulterio. Han terminado sintiéndose solas y tristes, mientras que su marido se ha ido con la otra mujer.

-De eso es de lo que tengo miedo. De sentirme triste y sola.

-Entonces dale otra oportunidad. ¿Qué tienes qué perder?

-Mi orgullo y mi respeto por mí misma.

-¿Y crees que encontrarás orgullo y respeto por ti misma en una cama vacía?

Pero no era el sexo lo que Sakura iba a echar de menos. Era la compañía. Y la sensación de tener un objetivo. Y la promesa de un feliz futuro en pareja.

Suspiró.

-Supongo que al final volveré con él. Pero no quiero perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo sufrir durante algún tiempo?

-Sí, supongo que sí. De esa forma podría hacerle comprender lo mucho que me ha hecho daño.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no es mala idea -dijo Sonomi, con expresión pensativa-. ¿Por qué no te vas a alguna parte este fin de semana sin decírselo? Hazlo sufrir un poco. Deja que se preocupe por dónde o con quién puedes estar. Te garantizo que cuando vuelvas a su lado, dejará de dar por sentado que vas a estar siempre a con él.

La idea era atractiva.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa este fin de semana? -le sugirió.

-Ese es el primer lugar en el que Yukito pensaría. Estoy segura de que llamaría a mi casa.

-¿Y no has oído hablar de las mentiras, Sakura? No contestes al teléfono cuando llame y pídele a tu padre que le diga que no sabe nada de ti.

-Sí, podría hacerlo. El problema es que Kaho me haría toda clase de preguntas.

-¿Quién es Kaho? Creía que eras hija única y que tu padre era viudo.

-Y es cierto. Kaho es su ama de lleves. Es una mujer adorable, pero demasiado intuitiva. Y, sinceramente, no quiero hablarle de esto. Yukito vino en Navidad a mi casa_ y _la verdad es que no estuvo muy amable. Nunca lo está cuando se aburre. Y no quiero seguir arruinando su imagen si voy a volver con él.

-De acuerdo. Así que descartamos lo de tu casa -Sonomi comenzaba a mordisquear el bolígrafo como si estuviera trabajando en una estrategia legal. Al final se inclinó hacia delante y se levantó-. ¡Ya lo tengo! Le preguntaré a Setsu si puedes usar la casa que tiene en la playa. Él no va a ir este fin de semana. Espera.

Antes de que Sakura hubiera podido contestar, Sonomi ya se había marchado.

Setsu era Setsu Terada, el tercer socio de la firma. Con cuarenta años y abiertamente homosexual, representaba a algunos importantes clientes del mundo del deporte. Sakura no tenía mucha relación con él. Al igual que Teikaro, Setsu tenía su propia secretaria. Pero había oído hablar de la casita que tenía en la playa, a la que June llamaba su «nidito de amor».

Al parecer, estaba cerca de Port Stephens, suficientemente lejos como para mantener apartados a los turistas y al mismo tiempo, suficientemente cerca de la civilización como para poder disponer de los servicios imprescindibles, entre los que incluía una buena selección de restaurantes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sonomi regresó con un manojo de llaves y unos mapas.

-Misión cumplida -anunció, dejando los objetos en el regazo de Sakura-. Setsu, el generoso y encantador Setsu, nunca hace preguntas indiscretas. Se ha limitado a darme esto y a decirme que espera que todo te salga bien. La verdad es que no eres la primera mujer en crisis que enviamos allí y todas regresan hablando maravillas de ese lugar.

-¿Cómo es?

-La verdad es que nunca he estado allí. Demasiada tranquilidad para mi gusto. Además, tampoco soy muy partidaria del sol y del mar. Puedo nadar un rato, pero siempre termino abrasándome. En cualquier caso, Setsu me ha dicho que puedes disponer libremente de todo lo que tiene en el frigorífico y en la despensa. También tienes una gasolinera a un kilómetro de la casa en la que venden todo lo que puedas necesitar: pan del día, leche, tabaco, bombones y preservativos.

-Muy graciosa, Sonomi -contestó Sakura secamente-, pero no creo que los preservativos estén en la lista de mi compra.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe. Lo único que me ha advertido es que procures salir antes de las tres de la tarde para no tener que soportar ningún atasco. Y me ha sugerido que, en vez de venir el domingo por la tarde, vuelvas el lunes por la mañana por la misma razón. Todavía tienes tu coche, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto, pero...

-Sé exactamente lo que vas a decir. Supuestamente, no terminas de trabajar hasta las seis de la tarde, porque tienes una jefa que trabaja como una esclava. Pero sólo por esta vez, te dejaré salir más temprano. Y no necesitas darme las gracias -añadió riendo, al ver la expresión estupefacta de Sakura-. La semana que viene te haré recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sakura sonrió con recelo. No lo había dudado ni por un instante. Su jefa era una verdadera adicta al trabajo.

-Si Yukito llama o se pone en contacto contigo, no le digas dónde estoy, ¿de acuerdo?

-Le diré que me has pedido la tarde libre y que te has ido a pasar fuera el fin de semana, pero que no sé adónde. Y tú no te olvides de desconectar el teléfono móvil. O mejor aún, no te lo lleves.

-Siempre lo llevo en el coche por si surge alguna emergencia, pero lo dejaré desconectado todo el fin de semana.

-Excelente.

Cuando se levantó con el mapa y las llaves en la mano, Sakura comenzó a tener dudas.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que debo hacer? A lo mejor Yukito se enfada y me abandona.

-Si lo hace, entonces es que realmente no te quiere.

-Tienes razón.

-Y ahora vete. Y diviértete.

Sakura no lo creía probable, pero sonrió.

-Gracias otra vez, Sonomi.

-El placer es mío.

* * *

Chicas en el que sigue aparece nuestro querido Shaoran :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Miranda Lee.**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Clamp.**

* * *

Meiling estaba en casa cuando Sakura llegó a su apartamento. No era algo habitual, ni siquiera a las dos de la tarde de un viernes.

A menudo, Meiling era catalogada como una rica insoportable, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Era verdad que su padre le había regalado aquel apartamento de dos habitaciones lujosamente amueblado cuando había cumplido veintiún años, pero tampoco era un palacio.

Era, sin embargo, un lugar adorable, con la moqueta gris, las paredes blancas y los muebles de moderno diseño. Y no se parecía nada a la casa en la que Sakura había crecido.

Meiling había tenido una gran suerte al recibir aquel caro regalo. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de los millones que tenía su querido papá, el día que había recibido las llaves de aquel apartamento, éste había dejado de pasarle dinero, considerando que, al igual que había hecho su hermano, a los veintiún años estaba perfectamente capacitada para ganarse la vida.

A pesar de que no tenía ninguna práctica en el arte de ganarse la vida, pues desde que había salido del instituto no había hecho nada más que salir con los amigos e ir de compras, Meiling había aceptado el desafío con gusto. En primer lugar, había alquilado uno de los dormitorios de su apartamento, y después había buscado trabajo como modelo. Aunque no tenía altura suficiente para desfilar, su melena azabache y su figura le habían proporcionado mucho trabajo como modelo fotográfico.

Sin embargo, su objetivo en la vida continuaba siendo casarse con un marido rico.

Pero no todavía. A los veintitrés años, Meiling todavía estaba concentrada en divertirse.

Y claro que lo hacía. Aunque tenía un novio que se llamaba Ron, también salía sola muy a menudo.

Para Sakura era una compañera de piso encantadora. Siempre estaba contenta y no era en absoluto perezosa con las tareas del hogar.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella era que no fumaba. Una rara cualidad, había descubierto Sakura después de compartir apartamento con otras chicas durante los últimos años.

Cuando Sakura entró en casa, encontró a Meiling encaramada a uno de los taburetes de la cocina, pintándose las uñas de los pies. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un top, ambos de color azul.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó al ver entrar a Sakura-. ¿He perdido la noción del tiempo? No me digas que ya son las seis. ¡Ron va a venir a buscarme a las siete y acabo de empezar a arreglarme!

-No te asustes, son las dos y media.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Pero entonces qué estás haciendo en casa? No puedes estar enferma. Tú nunca te pones enferma -comentó mientras la miraba más de cerca-. Pero pareces un poco nerviosa.

-No estoy enferma. Sonomi me ha dejado salir antes de tiempo.

-Estás bromeando. ¡La comandante Daidouji te ha dejado salir antes y no estás enferma!

-No, no bromeo.

Meiling abrió los ojos como platos.

-Esto es muy extraño. ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿Ha habido un aviso de bomba en la oficina?

-Qué va.

-¿Entonces qué? Mi mente no alcanza a imaginar qué tipo de catástrofe ha podido ocurrir para que ocurra algo tan extraordinario.

-Venga, Mei, Sonomi no es tan mala. Simplemente le gusta trabajar.

-Y también hacerte trabajar.

-Pero aprecia el trabajo que hago, y me paga muy bien.

-Bueno.

-No te gusta, ¿verdad? Pero sólo la has visto una vez.

-Una vez ya ha sido más que suficiente. Esa mujer es dura como una bota vieja. Quizá sea necesario para ser especialista en divorcios, pero puedo asegurarte que no me gustaría estar casada con ella.

Aunque Sakura pensó que Meiling estaba siendo un poco dura, sus comentarios le hicieron pensar que quizá Sonomi no era la persona más adecuada para aconsejarle sobre su problema con Yukito. Sonomi tenía un punto de vista bastante cínico sobre la vida, los hombres y el sexo. Había acusado a Sakura de ser una romántica idealista, pero a Sakura le parecía normal esperar que un hombre que decía amarla le fuera fiel.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿vas a decirme de una vez por qué has llegado tan pronto? -estalló Meiling con impaciencia-. ¿O piensas pasarte aquí el resto del día, con la mirada perdida?

-No tengo mucho tiempo -respondió Sakura, mientras metía dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador-. Tengo que hacer las maletas y salir antes de las tres. Y además, necesito comer algo.

-¿Hacer las maletas? Cada vez siento más curiosidad.

-Si quieres enterarte de los detalles más truculentos, no me interrumpas.

-¡Detalles truculentos! Oh. Cuenta, cuenta. Lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente—cuando Sakura la miró con enfado-. No diré una sola palabra más -hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca como si tuviera una cremallera.

Sakura miró a su amiga, pensando que aquello iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero Meiling no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo averiguara todo. Era como Naoko. Y como Kaho Y, posiblemente, como muchas mujeres, acostumbradas a compartirlo todo. Pero Sakura no era tan extrovertida como Meiling. Su capacidad de comunicación y sus habilidades sociales no eran algo natural, sino algo que había adquirido a fuerza de práctica y mucho trabajo. Ella era de naturaleza tímida y muy reservada sobre sus sentimientos.

A veces, Sakura tenía la sensación de que la imagen que proyectaba no era la verdadera Sakura en absoluto. Y en algunas ocasiones, cuando se miraba al espejo, continuaba viendo en él a la adolescente tímida y gordita que en otro tiempo había sido.

-Sakura, por el amor de Dios.

-Sí, ya voy. Me estaba preguntando por dónde empezar.

-Por cualquier parte, ¡pero empieza ya!

Contarle a Meiling todo lo ocurrido no le llevó tanto tiempo como contárselo a Sonomi, posiblemente porque ya no estaba llorando histéricamente.

-No te creo -estalló Meiling cuando Sakura terminó su sórdida historia-. ¿Yukito engañándote con una pelirroja sólo porque tiene un busto de revista? No tiene sentido.

-No olvides que él mismo lo ha confesado, Mei -le recordó Sakura con pesar-. Pero por supuesto, sólo fue sexo -añadió con una nueva dosis de amargura-. Y la mujer se arrojó a sus brazos. Prácticamente le arrancó la ropa al pobrecito y él no fue capaz de contenerse. Pero esa mujer no significa para él nada en absoluto.

-Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba. Yukito está loco por ti.

-Eso dice él. Pero me gustaría poder entenderlo, Mei. Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has estado loca por alguien y al mismo tiempo has conocido a otro hombre que te haya gustado tanto como para acostarte con él?

-¡Claro que sí! Cuando conocí a Ron, estaba saliendo con Wayne, que estaba buenísimo, te lo aseguro. Pero claro, en cuanto conocí a Ron dejé a Wayne.

Sakura elevó los ojos al cielo.

-Sí, pero no estabas enamorada de ese Wayne, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no. Y fue una suerte –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa-. Porque Ron es mucho mejor en la cama.

-Oh, eres un caso perdido. Nunca te tomas nada en serio.

-Y tú, Sakura Kinomoto, te tomas la vida demasiado en serio. Mira, por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con tu jefa. Creo que deberías perdonar a Yukito. Dale otra oportunidad. No ha intentando seguir saliendo con la mujercita esa después del congreso, ¿verdad? Y si ella se presentó en el Rockery, será porque vive en Sydney.

Sakura dio un mordisco a su tostada y lo masticó pensativa.

-No, no creo que viva en Sydney. Yukito se ha quedado de piedra al verla. A lo mejor estaba sólo de paso.

-De acuerdo, déjalo entonces. Haz lo que te haga más feliz.

-Pero eso tampoco me hará feliz. Me sentiré terriblemente sola y desgraciada sin él.

-¡Tonterías! Encontrarás a otro hombre en nada de tiempo, sobre todo si empiezas a salir conmigo. Tendrás a tantos hombres maravillosos detrás de ti que no sabrás con cual empezar a salir.

-Pero yo no quiero salir con otro -replicó Sakura frustrada-. Yo quiero que las cosas continúen como estaban. Con Yukito.

Meiling suspiró exasperada.

-De acuerdo, entonces dale otra oportunidad. Pero si es eso lo que piensas hacer, ¿qué sentido tiene que te vayas a una playa este fin de semana? Podrías quedarte aquí, decirle a tu amorcito que lo perdonas y pasarte el fin de semana en la cama con él.

Sakura hizo una mueca al pensar en ello. ¿Cómo iba a acostarse con Yukito, teniendo en la mente la imagen de él y de esa rubia haciendo el amor en el ascensor?

-No puedo -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tan pronto no. Además, Yukito no se merece que lo perdone tan rápidamente. Se merece sufrir.

-Eso no parece propio de ti, Sakura. Parece más propio de tu jefa. De hecho, a ella se le debe de dar muy bien sufrir. Apuesto a que ella y su marido son «sadomasos» en privado. Y a que es ella la que lleva el látigo.

-No digas tonterías. La gente normal no hace esas cosas.

-No te creas. Muchísima gente normal encuentra placer en las prácticas sadomasoquistas. ¿Yukito nunca ha intentado atarte a la cama?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

¡Menuda idea! A Sakura ya le costaba suficiente estar desnuda a su lado. La idea de estar desnuda y atada a la cama le produjo un estremecimiento de revulsión, sobre todo al imaginarse a Yukito mirando rincones de su cuerpo que siempre había intentado ocultarle.

-Ron siempre quiere hacerlo -le confió Meiling-. Y quizá algún día le deje.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Y qué ocurrirá si hace cosas que... bueno, cosas que no quieres que te haga?

Meiling hizo una mueca.

-Sí, tienes razón. Hace falta confiar mucho en un hombre para dejar que te haga esas cosas. Y no sé si confío lo suficiente en Ron. Creo que será mejor que lo ate yo -contestó, con una sonrisa-. Supongo que también tiene que ser muy divertido.

-Estás completamente loca.

-Y tú deberías aprender a estarlo -repuso Meiling-. Desde luego, si yo pensara en irme a la playa un fin de semana porque mi novio me ha engañado, procuraría no irme sola. Intentaría darle a Yukito un poco de su propia medicina. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que haría.

-Pero yo no soy tú -respondió Sakura, casi con pesar. Sería magnífico no sentir las cosas tan profundamente.

-Afortunadamente. Porque en ese caso no me caerías tan bien. Mira, no me hagas caso, Sakura. A veces puedo ser terrible. ¿Por qué crees que quiero casarme con un hombre más rico que mi padre? Porque quiero demostrarle a ese viejo agarrado unas cuantas cosas. Nunca lo perdonaré por haberme abandonado a los lobos como lo hizo. Y si lo que quería era que estudiara, ¿por qué no me lo dijo cuando todavía estaba en el instituto? De esa forma, podría haber hecho algo de mí misma cuando todavía tenía oportunidad y no tendría que pasarme la vida convertida en una percha y sufriendo las ideas preconcebidas de los hombres simplemente porque soy modelo de ropa interior.

Sakura miró a su amiga fijamente, sorprendida por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Hasta entonces, no había sido consciente del daño que le había hecho aquel hombre a su amiga.

-Lo siento -musitó Meiling-. Ya tienes suficientes problemas como para que yo venga a contarte los míos.

-Yo... No sabía qué era eso lo que pensabas de tu trabajo. Y tampoco que los hombres te trataran mal por ser una modelo.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

-La mayoría no lo hace. Pero hoy he conocido a uno de esos patéticos ejemplares del sexo masculino cuando estaba en una sesión fotográfica y me ha ignorado. Me ha tratado como si no existiera. ¡Y yo estaba posando delante de él con el sujetador de encaje más sexy que he visto en mi vida!

-¿Quién era él?

-Un millonario que ha comprado la revista de moda para la que estoy trabajando. Aunque seguro que mi padre es diez veces más rico que él.

-¿Es atractivo?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tiene los ojos azules y unas pestañas impresionantes. Y un cuerpo magnífico para tener más de treinta años. Pero es un tipo de lo más arrogante.

-Te gusta.

-¡No!

-Sí, claro que sí. Y estás enfadada porque él no parece sentir lo mismo por ti.

-Bueno... Quizá un poco.

-¿Vas a volver a verlo?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Y vas a tener que volver a posar para esa revista?

-La semana que viene. Mi agente me ha llamado hoy. Se suponía que tenía que hacerlo otra de las chicas, pero se ha puesto enferma y mi agente me ha pedido que la sustituya.

-Qué coincidencia.

Meiling frunció el ceño ante el tono de Sakura.

-¿No crees que... ?

-Es posible, ¿no? -dijo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay que ser realistas, Mei. La mayor parte de los hombres se fijaría en ti. Especialmente estando medio desnuda. El hecho de que ese tipo te haya ignorado sólo puede significar dos cosas: o es gay_, o _le gustas pero no quiere que sea evidente.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Meiling-. ¿Siempre tienes esa mente tan retorcida?

-Digamos que mi experiencia con los hombres está empezando a hacerme pensar de esa forma. Y ahora, tengo que empezar a pensar en irme. Si llama Yukito, dile que voy a pasar el fin de semana fuera, pero que no sabes dónde.

-No le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

-Es una pena. Pero a mí tampoco me ha hecho gracia lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Vaya, vaya. Pareces dispuesta a pelear.

-Digamos que no estoy de muy buen humor. Esa es la razón por la que me voy. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Y tiempo para tranquilizarme. A lo mejor el lunes veo las cosas más claras.

-Con un hombre, las cosas nunca están claras, Sakura. Es imposible intentar comprenderlos. Pero aun así, no puedo vivir sin ellos.

-Yo sí que puedo vivir sin ellos -repuso Sakura-. Lo hice una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo. Pero ahora tengo que averiguar si es eso lo que quiero.

* * *

**Chicas lo lamento, en este cap todavía no aparece Shaoran, pero como lo prometí y siempre intento cumplir mis promesas subire doble, asi que en el próx si que si! :D**

**Agradezco los reviews, y favoritos... me alegran el día. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es historia no es mía, es una adpatación del libro del mismo nombre, la autora es Miranda Lee.**

**Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

* * *

Sakura no tuvo que consultar el mapa de Setsu durante la primera parte del trayecto. Conocía el camino a Port Stephens. Cuando se había comprado su adorado coche un año atrás, había pasado muchos fines de semana explorando las zonas de los alrededores de la ciudad.

Sakura tenía una pasión secreta por las playas, quizá porque rara vez había disfrutado de ellas durante la adolescencia. Los niños que crecían en las granjas lecheras aprendían desde muy pronto que uno no podía abandonar la casa durante mucho tiempo, puesto que había que ordeñar las vacas diariamente.

Desgraciadamente, Sakura pronto había descubierto que las excursiones solitarias a la playa no eran demasiado divertidas. Durante el día, era razonablemente agradable, pero por la noche, cuando el sol se ponía y volvía sola a la habitación del hotel, su humor cambiaba.

Cenar sola en un restaurante era lo peor. Y también el ver a otras parejas mirándose a la luz de las velas. Había descubierto entonces que no había nada peor que no tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien poder compartir sus experiencias. Y cuando sus excursiones solitarias habían empezado a deprimirla, había dejado de hacerlas.

Lo cual, le hacía preguntarse por qué diablos había decidido pasar sola ese fin de semana. Tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. Lo mejor habría sido quedarse en casa e intentar arreglar las cosas con Yukito de una u otra forma.

Sakura suspiró, disgustada. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Estaba a punto de llegar a Port Stephens. Lo que significaba que debería consultar el mapa de Setsu para no pasarse el desvío hacia Hideaway Beach.

Cinco minutos después, se dirigía por una carretera secundaria a su destino. Era una carretera estrecha y ventosa, no había nada que la protegiera, salvo algunos árboles de poca altura y unos arbustos. El terreno era arenoso y no había edificios por ninguna parte, lo que indicaba que probablemente se trataba de una reserva.

Sakura se sentía como si llevara siglos conduciendo cuando vio la gasolinera a su izquierda. El supermercado, al igual que el resto del edificio, era bastante viejo, pero estaba sorprendentemente bien surtido.

Poco después de las seis, Sakura continuaba el trayecto hacia su destino, con el asiento de pasajeros lleno de bolsas con pan, leche, dos barritas de chocolate y un par de revistas. No se había llevado ningún libro y temía no coincidir con los gustos de Setsu sobre literatura. Francamente, no había pensado en absoluto en aquel viaje, admitió. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa antes de salir.

Sakura tomó una pronunciada curva y descubrió de pronto frente a ella el enorme e intensamente azul océano Pacífico. Aquella vista bastó para aliviar su dolor y se alegró de haber ido, aunque sólo fuera por aquel momento.

Pero aquel instante de felicidad se evaporó rápidamente y la fría y dura realidad volvió para ensombrecer su horizonte vital. Aquella escapada de fin de semana no iba a resolver nada. Lo único que estaba haciendo era retrasar la difícil decisión que tenía que tomar. ¿Olvidar y perdonar? ¿O dejar a Yukito y empezar una nueva vida?

El coche de Sakura avanzaba a paso de tortuga mientras su mente continuaba divagando.

A ella no le resultaría tan fácil encontrar otro hombre como Mei decía. Era demasiado reservada. Y de naturaleza recelosa. Le costaba tomar cariño a los extraños. De hecho, la primera vez que había visto a Yukito, éste ni siquiera le había gustado. La había impresionado, sí. Pero gustarle... En realidad lo había encontrado ligeramente prepotente. Pero su cortejo había sido tan halagador... Y tan seductor. Le enviaba flores dos veces a la semana. La llamaba todos los días. Le enviaba regalos... Libros de poesía, incluso.

Había sido imposible no enamorarse de él. O no acostarse con él... O no sentirse devastada por su engaño. Yukito le había hecho pensar que ella era todo su mundo.

El sonido de una bocina la hizo saltar en el asiento. Sus ojos volaron hacia el espejo retrovisor. Tras ella había una furgoneta amarilla con varias tablas de surf en la baca. El hombre que la conducía le hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido en medio de la carretera. Avergonzada, le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. Tras un momento de vacilación, el conductor le devolvió la sonrisa y Sakura sintió que la atravesaba el más extraño de los estremecimientos de los pies a la cabeza.

La sorprendió tanto que se quedó mirando fijamente el reflejo del conductor durante algunos segundos antes de desviar el coche hacia la izquierda, llevándose con ella la imagen de un rostro bronceado y de la camiseta más intensamente verde que había visto en su vida. El conductor tenía el pelo café corto y su cara parecía la de un modelo. Las gafas de sol le habían impedido ver el color de sus ojos, pero imaginaba que serían chocolate.

El curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos la sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios hacía, especulando sobre el color de ojos de un desconocido? Pero mientras ella se regañaba por sus tonterías, el hombre en cuestión la miraba con abierta curiosidad por la ventanilla de su furgoneta. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir violentamente y no pudo menos que preguntarse si él estaría pensando en el color de sus ojos, también enmascarados por las gafas de sol. Se llevó la mano a las gafas y estuvo a punto de quitárselas, deseando que aquel hombre pudiera ver que tenía los ojos grandes, verdes y rodeados de largas pestañas.

Pero se detuvo justo en el momento en el que la furgoneta terminaba de adelantarla. Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo?

Estaba agonizando por el engaño de Yukito y de pronto se descubría a sí misma a punto de ponerse a coquetear con un desconocido.

No había ninguna excusa para su conducta, por sexy que fuera el tipo de la furgoneta. ¿Sexy?

¿Cómo iba a saber si lo era o no cuando no lo había visto ni durante treinta segundos? Por lo que sabía, podría tener los ojos ridículamente pequeños, un trasero enorme y la personalidad de un maniquí.

Sí, claro, le dijo una burlona vocecilla interior con la que hasta entonces Sakura jamás había sintonizado. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Aquel hombre debía de tener unos ojos maravillosamente chocolate, un trasero duro como una piedra y un encanto del demonio.

Sakura gimió. Aquello era una locura completamente impropia de ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Su subconsciente pretendería engañar a Yukito flirteando con otro hombre? ¿Sería su propia necesidad de aumentar su autoestima la que estaba intentando buscar a alguien que la encontrara atractiva?

Sinceramente, esperaba que asi fuera. Porque no le apetecía nada encontrarse en el sórdido escenario que Sonomi había descrito y verse de pronto sobrecogida por el deseo de acostarse con un desconocido para compartir con él únicamente sexo.

No, no podía ser eso. Ni siquiera quería considerar aquella posibilidad. Pero incluso mientras rechazaba aquella idea, Sakura esperaba sinceramente no volver a cruzarse con el hombre de la furgoneta.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que la furgoneta giraba hacia la derecha y terminaba desapareciendo de su vista.

Sakura se enderezó en el asiento, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago.

Hacia la derecha. Había girado hacia la derecha. Tomó el mapa de Setsu y estudió con detalle el camino hacia Hideaway Beach.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando sus ojos le confirmaron lo que ella recordaba de su anterior visita. La playa tenía forma de «U», con formaciones rocosas en los dos extremos. Tras la playa principal, se elevaban las dunas y cerca de una de ellas estaba el aparcamiento. La media docena de casas de Hideaway Beach estaban agrupadas en el extremo sur, con las fachadas orientadas hacia el noroeste.

Cualquier surfista se habría dirigido directamente hacia el aparcamiento en vez de girar hacia la derecha, como había hecho la furgoneta.

Sólo podía llegar a una conclusión lógica: el conductor de la furgoneta vivía allí o estaba pasando allí las vacaciones. Si ese era el caso, esperaba no volver a cruzarse con él durante el fin de semana.

Sakura gimió frustrada. Había ido allí para aclarar sus sentimientos por un hombre, no para terminar todavía más confundida.

Irritada, puso el motor en marcha y se dirigió hacia el final de la carretera para echar un vistazo a los vehículos que había en el aparcamiento.

La furgoneta amarilla no estaba entre ellos.

Sakura tampoco esperaba que estuviera.

Suspiró resignada y continuó conduciendo lentamente, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la izquierda. Hideaway Beach era un lugar realmente hermoso. Pero muy tranquilo. Sólo había media docena de personas en la playa. Una pareja nadando en el _agua y _ni una sola tabla de surf, algo comprensible, dada la ausencia de olas. Y no había señal de don Camiseta Verde por ninguna parte.

Sakura se enfadó consigo misma por continuar mirando y decidida a apartarlo de su mente de una vez por todas, volvió a concentrarse en encontrar la casa de Setsu que, de acuerdo con el mapa, era la segunda casa a su izquierda: una casita blanca con un tejado de color gris.

En realidad, desde la carretera lo único que podía ver de las viviendas eran los tejados. El primero era de un color muy peculiar: azul real. Sakura nunca había visto un tejado de ese color, pero decidió que le gustaba.

El tejado de color gris de la casa de Setsu estaba poco después del azul y Sakura comenzó a buscar el camino de entrada.

Había un pequeño buzón de color blanco a un lado de la carretera, pero ni una sola señal de desvío. Así que Sakura aparcó en la hierba, justo delante del buzón y salió.

La casa de Setsu parecía muy cuidada y acogedora bajo ella. Los escalones de la parte de atrás daban a una ladera y la playa estaba a menos de cincuenta metros del porche. Había un estrecho sendero que conducía desde el buzón hasta la entrada posterior de la casa, pero era imposible acercar el coche ni un centímetro más.

De modo que no quedaba más remedio que bajar todo lo que llevaba por aquel sendero de aspecto peligroso. Sakura miró hacia las viviendas que tenía a derecha e izquierda, diciéndose que no estaba buscando ningún indicio del atractivo surfista, aunque era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo.

El lugar parecía desierto. No había ningún vehículo a la vista. Aun así, le parecía completamente propio de don Camiseta Verde vivir en una casa con el tejado de color azul real, las paredes de color azul cielo y las columnas del porche de color rojo. Sería el colmo de su mala suerte tenerlo como vecino durante todo el fin de semana.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y volvió al coche. Tomó su bolsa de viaje y la bolsa con las provisiones y comenzó el descenso. Había bajado ya la mitad de aquellos rústicos escalones tallados en la piedra cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo de color verde y alzó precipitadamente la cabeza.

Craso error. Debería haber continuado mirando por dónde iba, especialmente llevando aquellos tacones. Cuando apartó los ojos por segunda vez de aquellos desnivelados escalones, calculó mal la distancia, tropezó con algo y se abalanzó hacia delante. Con playeras o descalza, Sakura habría podido recuperar el equilibrio. Pero tal como iba, aunque alzó las manos y, por un instante pensó que sería capaz de evitar la caída, no consiguió encontrar el centro de gravedad y al final terminó cayendo hacia delante. Instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la cara para protegérsela.

Las bolsas consiguieron amortiguar la caída y posiblemente evitaron que se rompiera un brazo o una pierna. Aun así, aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo y se deslizó al menos dos escalones abajo antes de detenerse desgarbadamente.

Estaba todavía en el suelo, totalmente estupefacta, cuando un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó una voz masculina mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Lo primero que vio Sakura fue la camiseta verde y gimió para sí. El destino estaba siendo muy cruel aquel día.

-Sí, creo -contestó, evitando mirar hacia él.

Pero los buenos modales terminaron obligándola a alzar la mirada hacia aquel buen samaritano para darle las gracias.

Tuvo que alzarla bastante, porque era muy alto. Más alto de lo que había imaginado. E incluso más atractivo, con una nariz recta y con carácter, un hoyuelo en la barbilla y una boca absolutamente maravillosa.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que la cautivaron. Eran chocolate, tan chocolates como profundo era el océano. Eran unos ojos en los que podría ahogarse. Unos ojos en los que le gustaría reflejarse mientras él se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre ella, con su hermoso cuerpo enterrado en su interior. ¡Oh, no!

¿Se habría oído su horrorizado gemido?

Esperaba que no.

-Estás muy pálida ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? No irás a desmayarte, ¿verdad?

-No, no creo -contestó con voz atragantada, aunque era definitivamente posible.

-Deberías sentarte unos segundos y apoyar la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Inmediatamente, explotó un nuevo escenario sexual en la mente de Sakura. Uno en el que no era precisamente su propia cabeza la que colocaba entre las rodillas.

Sakura tragó saliva un par de veces.

-No, estoy bien -dijo por fin, intentando desesperadamente recuperar la compostura-. Pero he perdido las gafas de sol. ¿Las ves por alguna parte? Ah, están ahí -las tomó y se las puso, esperando poder disimular su creciente pánico.

-Se te han roto las medias -señaló él.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y después la deslizó por las de él, que estaban prácticamente al descubierto. Sus pantalones cortos no escondían prácticamente nada. Y aquellas eran las piernas de hombre mejor formadas que había visto en su vida. Eran largas, muy fuertes y estaban intensamente bronceadas.

Serían perfectamente capaces de sostenerlo si él la subía a su cintura y...

-Me lo merezco, por haber hecho la tontería de venir con tacones. He venido directamente del trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa. Mi principal preocupación era ahorrarme el atasco. Pero no me importa. No creo que vaya a necesitar las medias este fin de semana.

Estaba parloteando como una estúpida. Pero eso era preferible a continuar conjurando escenarios eróticos.

-Creo que también los huevos han conocido mejores días -dijo él secamente, y Sakura lo miró sin comprender-. Huevos -repitió él, señalando las provisiones que estaban esparcidas por doquier.

La media docena de huevos que prudentemente había encajado encima de la bolsa, se había salido del cartón y no había quedado un sólo huevo sin romper.

-Oh, vaya... -suspiró Sakura, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausta.

-Si quieres, puedo ir a comprarte más -se ofreció.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Cuando un hombre se ofrecía a hacer un favor, normalmente quería decir que tenía algún interés en ella. La idea de que aquel hombre pudiera sentirse tan atraído por ella como ella se sentía por él, le provocaba una mezcla de placer y culpabilidad, además de los más escandalosos pensamientos.

Sakura se alegró infinitamente de llevar las gafas de sol. Era la mejor forma de ocultar las locas ideas que seguramente reflejaban sus ojos.

-No hace falta -contestó rápidamente-, puedo arreglármelas sin huevos. De todas formas, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-De nada -se agachó y comenzó a meter las provisiones en la bolsa.

En aquella postura, era imposible no fijarse en su trasero. Que era tan musculoso y duro como Sakura temía.

Temiendo que aquella perfección la instara a conjurar nuevas fantasías, Sakura desvió la mirada y fue a buscar su bolsa de viaje. Pero en cuanto se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había caído, su caballero andante se adelantó y la levantó antes que ella.

-Creo que será mejor que la lleve yo. Todavía llevas puestos esos bonitos, pero potencialmente letales tacones -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, no te molestes.

-No es ninguna molestia. ¿Vienes a quedarte en casa de Setsu?

-Sí, ¿conoces a Setsu?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto de bien? -no se dio cuenta del doble sentido que podría darle a sus palabras. La idea de que aquel hombre pudiera ser gay ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-No tan bien -contestó él con una sonrisa-. Pero de vez en cuando tomo una copa con él cuando está por aquí. Yo vivo allí -señaló hacia la casa del tejado azul-. De momento, esa es mi casa. El propietario me deja quedarme a cambio de que le haga algunas obras de mantenimiento.

-Es muy colorida.

-Sí, le gustan los colores brillantes. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres amiga de nuestro estimado abogado? ¿O eres cliente?

Sakura comprendió que tenía que terminar aquella conversación rápidamente, o se arriesgaba a que su atractivo vecino se llevara una idea equivocada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a especular; sobre lo que podría hacer si él comenzaba a coquetear con ella.

-No, en realidad apenas conozco al señor Terada. Pero... -vaciló. No sabía si revelarle más detalles de su vida a aquel desconocido-, conozco a una de sus socias -le explicó, en vez de decirle que trabajaba para Sonomi-. Ella le pidió a Setsu que me prestara esta casa para pasar el fin de semana. Yo... necesitaba alejarme de Sydney un par de días.

-¿Saturada de la vertiginosa vida de la ciudad?

-Algo así.

-Sé exactamente cómo te sientes -dijo con pesar-. Pero un fin de semana en la playa no te servirá de mucho. Necesitarás algo más de tiempo.

-Pues tengo que volver el lunes al trabajo, así que un fin de semana es todo lo que tengo. Mira, no pretendo ser maleducada, pero estoy terriblemente cansada y quiero darme una ducha. Si dejas las bolsas en la puerta trasera de Setsu, sería magnífico.

-De acuerdo -contestó él, pero Sakura tuvo la sensación de que parecía un poco desilusionado. Quizá esperaba que lo invitara a una copa, o a algo...

Ese algo se convirtió en su mente en una escena sacada de una película en la que un hombre y una mujer se encontraban y, tras sólo unos minutos de conversación, comenzaban a abrazarse como salvajes. Se desprendían de la ropa y, en cuestión de segundos, no había nada que dejar a la imaginación.

Intentó imaginarse, mientras seguía a su atractivo vecino hacia la puerta trasera, lo que ocurriría si lo invitara a pasar. ¿Daría él algún paso en esa dirección? Y si lo hacía... ¿qué haría ella?

El surfista dejó las bolsas en la puerta de la casa de Setsu y se volvió hacia ella. También parecía pensativo.

-Me llamo Shaoran, por cierto. ¿Y tú?

-Sakura.

-Bonito nombre. Bien, Sakura. Si necesitas cualquier cosa durante los próximos dos días, silba. Siempre estoy por los alrededores. Cuando no estoy haciendo surf, claro. ¿Sabes silbar? -añadió, dirigiéndole una provocativa sonrisa mientras se alejaba-. Sólo tienes que fruncir los labios y soplar.

No volvió a mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaba... Afortunadamente para Sakura, porque lo que su calenturienta mente estaba haciendo con sus palabras de despedida la estaba haciendo sonrojarse.

* * *

**Ahora si que si, jeje apareció nuestro querido y apetecible Shaoran, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Miranda Lee.**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Clamp.**

* * *

Un minuto después de llegar a su casa, Shaoran estaba sentado en una de las mecedoras del porche, disfrutando de una cerveza y esforzándose en no pensar en la chica que estaba duchándose en la casa de al lado.

Un ejercicio inútil. Porque no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella desde que le había sonreído por el espejo retrovisor, cargando de testosterona cada una de sus células.

Y cuando había representado el papel de caballero andante al rescate, lo único que había hecho había sido confirmar lo que ya sabía. Lo cual era un gran problema, para la paz de su mente... y de su cuerpo.

Shaoran bebió un sorbo de cerveza y suspiró.

Durante los seis meses que llevaba en Hideaway Beach, no había sufrido ni una noche de insomnio. Habían sido seis meses de tranquilo y simple celibato.

Su vida era deliciosamente sencilla. Hacía surf a primera hora de la mañana y a última hora de la tarde, y dedicaba el día a arreglar la en otro tiempo destartalada casa que había comprado. Después de cenar, pasaba el resto de la velada leyendo o escuchando música. No tenía televisión y nunca compraba el periódico. Si necesitaba hablar con alguien, conversaba con otros surfistas o con algún pescador de la zona, o llamaba a su madre por teléfono. De vez en cuando, cuando Setsu iba por allí a pasar el fin de semana, se acercaba a su casa a cenar y a compartir con él una botella de buen vino.

Pero rara vez se quedaba mucho rato. No quería que Setsu lo contaminara hablándole de sus clientes o de sus amores. Y, desde luego, lo último que quería era recordar que en otro tiempo había sido cliente suyo.

Shaoran era perfectamente consciente de que aquel tiempo sabático terminaría en algún momento, pero sólo cuando él decidiera, nunca antes. Y hasta entonces, quería mantener el mundo a una prudente distancia. Y, desde luego, no quería sentirse atraído por una atractiva citadina que, obviamente, estaba en medio de una crisis personal y había ido a Hideaway Beach para tomarse un descanso.

Él no quería especular sobre si estaba en un proceso de divorcio, o si sufría acoso sexual, o sobre si se encontraba en cualquiera de las múltiples razones por las que una mujer podía contratar a una abogada como Sonomi Daidouji para que llevara a su pobre marido, o a su jefe, o a su novio a los tribunales con el finde llegar a una solución que la satisficiera tanto emocional como económicamente.

Shaoran pensó en su propia reacción con el ceño fruncido. Vaya, aquel pensamiento era propio de un hombre amargado. Y él ya no lo estaba. En todo caso, Rika le había hecho un favor. Le había permitido enfrentarse al vacío de no buscar nada más que el éxito superficial y la riqueza material. Lo había obligado a pensar lo que esperaba realmente de la vida.

Y cuando por fin había averiguado lo que era, estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

Y hasta que eso sucediera, lo último que quería era volver a su antigua vorágine sexual. Acostarse con la encantadora, pero obviamente triste Sakura no era una buena idea, por atractiva que la encontrara.

El problema era que ella también lo deseaba. Estaba seguro.

Y también que no quería desearlo.

Lo que era el aspecto más sorprendente de toda la situación.

Shaoran nunca había encontrado a una mujer que lo deseara y se resistiera a ello. De hecho, estaba mucho más acostumbrado a que se arrojaran a sus brazos, o al menos a que le hicieran saber que estaban disponibles. Ese era el resultado de ser atractivo y tener dinero.

Pero quizá Sakura no supiera que tenía dinero.

Era obvio que no lo había reconocido.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Quizá Sakura fuera la clase de chica que sólo se rendía a la atracción física por un hombre si éste era rico o famoso. Aquellas mujeres existían, él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero le costaba pensar que Sakura fuera una de ellas. Se sonrojaba con demasiada facilidad para pertenecer a esa clase de mujeres de sangre fría. ¿Por qué, se preguntó por enésima vez, le había sugerido que la dejara en paz, en vez de invitarlo a pasar a su casa, como habrían hecho la mayoría de las mujeres?

Sólo había un par de respuestas que no podían herir su ego. A lo mejor había decidido alejarse de los hombres durante una temporada, como él de las mujeres. O quizá había sido terriblemente herida por algún sinvergüenza y no quería saber nada del sexo contrario. El se identificaba perfectamente con aquel sentimiento. Su falta de confianza había sido el motivo por el que le había mentido sobre su casa.

Otro gesto inútil, puesto que era obvio que Sakura no pensaba volver a verlo. Pero en aquel momento, todavía conservaba la esperanza de que lo hiciera y le parecía mucho más romántico que se acostara con él deseándolo como a un simple mortal, y no como al Shaoran que en otro tiempo había sido campeón mundial de surf o al Shaoran millonario y propietario de la cadena Aus-Surf.

Al imaginársela en su cama, su mente volvió a aquel cuerpo deseable, de pechos pequeños, estrecha cintura y un deliciosamente redondeado trasero. Había podido echarle un buen vistazo cuando estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la falda subida hasta la cintura.

Diablos, en realidad le había gustado cada centímetro de aquella mujer. Su forma. Su olor. Y su suavidad.

Shaoran gimió con intensa frustración. ¿Qué demonios le habría llevado a renunciar? Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría allí en aquel momento, con una erección del tamaño de un rascacielos. ¡Debía de estar completamente loco!

Terminó el resto de la cerveza y fue a buscar otra lata. Y después otra. Y otra. La cena de esa noche fue completamente líquida. Y también el postre.

Shaoran descubrió, sin embargo, que la borrachera era una pobre sustituta del sexo. Sus hormonas continuaron agitadas durante la mayor parte de la noche. Consiguió dormirse a las tres de la madrugada, pero cuando se despertó, nada había cambiado. Un hecho confirmado por el estado de emergencia de su aparato sexual.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza con irritación e hizo lo que cualquier hombre de su naturaleza habría hecho en aquella ocasión. Se acercó a la playa para darse un frío y largo baño.

Y comenzó a diseñar su plan de seducción.

Era una cama de bronce. Enorme. Y muy suave. También lo eran los lienzos de seda con los que la había atado a los postes de la cama. No le hacían ningún daño, ni siquiera cuando se retorcía.

Y Sakura se contorsionaba una y otra vez, y jadeaba, y gemía mientras el amante de sus sueños le hacía todo tipo de cosas con la boca y con las manos. Cosas excitantes. Deliciosas. Perversas.

Ella estaba desnuda, por supuesto. Desnuda y completamente expuesta. No podía hacer nada para impedir que su amante la mirara y acariciara a voluntad. O que besara sus más íntimos rincones. O que succionara sus pezones. O que la invadiera con su lengua.

Pero no sentía ningún pudor. Sólo placer. El más ciego de los placeres. Dulce, oscuro y decadente. Ella gemía mientras él la lamía, la mordía. Si al menos pudiera verlo... O si le quitara la seda con la que le había tapado los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó, aunque en realidad ya lo sospechaba. ¿Quién si no podía oler a mar como él?

-Nada de hablar -replicó una voz familiar-. Si hablas te despertarás y no quieres despertarte, ¿verdad?

Sakura se estremeció al pensarlo.

No, no. Todavía no.

-Yo ... sólo quiero verte.

-No, no es eso lo que quieres -musitó él, mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, extendiendo las palmas por su estómago, por sus duros pezones. Lo que quieres es esto -dijo y, de pronto, estaba allí, entre sus piernas. Llenándola.

-Sí -susurro, estremecida.

Estaba llegando al clímax cuando se abrieron sus ojos y la luz del sol invadió sus pupilas.

Sakura se incorporó sobresaltada, jadeante.

Tardó algunos segundos en recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Y en volver a la cruda realidad.

Había desaparecido la cama de bronce. Y las ataduras de seda. Y Shaoran.

Un sueño. Todo había sido un sueño.

Sakura gimió. Supuestamente, debería haberle aliviado no encontrarse atada y desnuda en una cama. Pero lo único que sentía era desilusión. Y por mucho que supiera que jamás habría disfrutado de aquel tipo de actividades en la vida real puesto que nunca había sido especialmente desinhibida, le resultaba imposible no desear que aquel sueño hubiera durado un poco más.

Suspiró y miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Eran las ocho y diez. No era tarde. Pero el sol ya entraba con fuerza en el dormitorio, prometiendo un caluroso día.

Tenía que levantarse, se ordenó, ducharse y prepararse el desayuno.

Salió a rastras de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Quince minutos después, salía con el pelo envuelto en una toalla azul marino y el resto del cuerpo embutido en un albornoz del mismo color que había encontrado colgado en la puerta del baño.

Y se encaminaba hacia la cocina cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Sakura se paró en seco, miró hacia la puerta y a través del cristal superior distinguió la inconfundible silueta de un hombre.

-Oh, no, Yukito -gimió. Corrió hacia el baño y miró horrorizada su reflejo.

Nadie, salvo Mei, la había visto sin maquillar desde hacía años. Necesitaba maquillarse para transformarse en una sofisticada citadina. Y necesitaba, sobre todo, secarse el pelo para disimular sus rizos y la redondez de su rostro. Con aquella toalla alrededor de la cara, debía de parecer una jovencita de dieciséis años.

Sakura habría preferido morir a permitir que Yukito la viera de aquella guisa. ¿Y quién podría ser, sino Yukito, el que estaba llamando a la puerta a las ocho de la mañana?

Debía de haber averiguado dónde estaba a través de Sonomi y había ido a buscarla. No había otra respuesta. Sakura no sabía si sentirse halagada o furiosa.

-Abre, Sakura -gritó una voz masculina-. No tengas miedo. Sólo soy tu vecino. Te traigo unos huevos.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Era Shaoran, no Yukito.

Oh, Dios santo...

-Espera un momento -le gritó. Y volvió a dejarse llevar por el pánico.

De pronto, deseó que fuera Yukito el que estuviera detrás de la puerta. Con Yukito no se le habría quedado la mente en blanco ni habría comenzado a temblar incontroladamente.

¡Tenía que pensar en algo! Shaoran no había ido hasta allí para llevarle unos huevos solamente. Había ido porque pretendía pasar al interior de su casa.

La falta de maquillaje se convirtió de pronto en un arma. Shaoran no la encontraría atractiva al verla con la cara lavada y el pelo recogido. Y por mucho que odiara mostrarse así ante nadie, aquella situación requería de medidas drásticas.

Sakura marchó decidida hacia la puerta y se ató con fuerza el cinturón del albornoz.

Desgraciadamente, aquel gesto le hizo acordarse de que estaba completamente desnuda y que su piel todavía estaba bajo los efectos de aquel sueño increíble. Enfrentarse al amante de sus sueños no iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

La visión de Shaoran llevando encima únicamente unos vaqueros cortos la impactó considerablemente. De acuerdo, el día iba a ser caluroso. Más caluroso incluso que el anterior. ¿Pero hacía falta que Shaoran se presentara en su casa medio desnudo?

Sakura hizo todo lo posible porque su mirada no reflejara ni remotamente las sensaciones que su casi completa desnudez despertaba en ella.

No era deseo. «Deseo» era una palabra demasiado insulsa para describir lo que sentía cuando miraba a aquel hombre.

Lujuria. Sí, eso era. Lujuria. El tipo de lujuria de la que Sonomi había hablado; un sentimiento que no necesitaba de preliminares. Ni de palabras hermosas.

Su hambre era puramente sexual. E increíblemente básica. Cuando miraba el hermoso y viril cuerpo de Shaoran, en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo se sentiría si lo tocara, si lo besara. Si pudiera tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Te has levantado temprano -dijo, intentando parecer natural.

Pero era difícil mirarlo sin expresar su abierta admiración. Shaoran, por su parte, no parecía en absoluto afectado por su falta de atractivo. De hecho, parecía incluso preferirla así.

A lo mejor le gustaba aquel aspecto natural. Él, desde luego, no se había esforzado mucho en arreglarse. Ni siquiera se había afeitado.

Pero aun así, continuaba estando sexy como el pecado.

-Me levanto temprano todas las mañanas -contestó.

-Yo normalmente también. Pero hoy me he dormido.

-Me alegro. Si no ya habrías desayunado. Toma -le dijo, tendiéndole media docena de huevos-. Que los disfrutes.

-Déjame pagártelos.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Eres muy amable.

-No creas que tanto -respondió con una sonrisa-. Necesitaba una excusa para volver a verte. Sakura lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por su honestidad. Y aterrada por lo que pudiera decir a continuación. «No, por favor», le suplicó con la mirada.

-Me preguntaba si te apetecería salir a cenar conmigo. Hay buenos restaurantes por la zona y tengo ropa decente. Aunque nadie lo diría viéndome con esta pinta -añadió con una sonrisa-. Prometo incluso afeitarme. ¿Qué me dices?

A Sakura se le secó la boca. Nunca se había sentido tan terriblemente tentada por el diablo.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron como el cielo antes de la tormenta.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Qué más da. La respuesta es la misma en los dos casos.

-A mí me importa.

-Entonces, no quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-No soy una mujer... libre.

-Pero no llevas alianza -replicó Shaoran.

-No he dicho que esté casada. He dicho que no estoy libre para salir contigo.

-¿Entonces estás comprometida?

-No.

-¿Vives con alguien?

-Entonces, según mis cánones, estás libre.

-Pero no según los míos. Estoy saliendo con alguien. Un hombre al que quiero mucho.

-¿Y él también te quiere?

Oh, ¿por qué tenía que vacilar en ese momento?

-Sí, el también me quiere.

-Ajá. Y si tanto te quiere, ¿por qué ha dejado que vengas sola? Si fueras mi novia, no dejaría que fueras sola a ninguna parte.

-Pues bien, no soy tu novia y no necesito el permiso de Yukito para hacer lo que me apetece. En cualquier caso, eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Estoy intentando que lo sea. ¿Está casado?

-¡No, claro que no! Mira, creo que deberías marcharte si has decidido empezar a ponerte ofensivo.

Shaoran la miró fijamente, evidentemente sorprendido por aquella declaración. Escrutó su rostro con la mirada, como si le costara creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Saldrías conmigo si no tuvieras novio?

Sakura no dijo una sola palabra, pero su mirada debió de traicionarla.

-Eso es lo que me imaginaba. ¿Sabes, Sakura? No quieres a ese tipo tanto como crees. Si lo quisieras, ayer no me habrías mirado como me miraste.

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Por favor, vete. Y llévate los huevos.

Cuando se los tendió, Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Quédatelos -gruñó, y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle para que volviera. A punto. Pero al final, ganó su sentido de la decencia.

-Bien hecho -musitó Shaoran para sí mientras se dirigía hacia su casa-. Muy sutil. Casanova pagaría por una técnica tan refinada como la tuya. Evidentemente, los seis meses de celibato no lo habían ayudado a afilar sus habilidades para la seducción. O quizá nunca las había tenido.

La verdad era que para Shaoran el sexo siempre había sido algo fácil. En el instituto, lo perseguían las chicas más guapasde la clase. Y durante los años que había pasado en el circuito de surf, encontraba chicas maravillosas en todos los torneos. Nunca había tenido que esforzarse en conseguirlas. Le bastaba con mirarlas.

En aquella época, ni siquiera se molestaba en tener una relación estable. Ese tipo de relación no habría encajado con su estilo de vida. Necesitaba concentrarse en el surf y además siempre estaba viajando.

Más tarde, sin embargo, después de la herida que lo había obligado a retirarse del circuito profesional y a dirigir sus ambiciones hacia otros ámbitos, Shaoran había considerado la posibilidad de una relación seria. Había tenido dos parejas, pero con ninguna de ellas había funcionado.

Suponía que porque no estaba realmente enamorado, aunque en aquel momento lo creyera. O, por lo menos, no tan enamorado como para poner a sus parejas por delante del negocio. Ambas chicas se habían quejado de su falta de compromiso.

Así que había renunciado a la idea de tener una relación estable y había vuelto a las citas sin ataduras. Tenía pocos problemas para tener citas. Los hombres ricos raras veces sufrían rechazo. Y Shaoran no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no.

Sin embargo, Sakura se lo había dicho y él era incapaz de imaginar la manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Desgraciadamente, parecía una mujer de fuerte carácter y principios un tanto anticuados.

Por una vez en su vida, no iba a conseguir lo que quería, y no lo estaba encajando demasiado bien.

Así que decidió hacer lo único que un hombre de su naturaleza podría hacer en un caso así: salir a hacer surf.

* * *

**Hello chicas, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia... ojala les este gustando!**

**Saludos y gracias por los reviews y favoritos :D**


End file.
